Clockwork Maiden
by dolorussven
Summary: Hati mekaniknya bergemuruh seirama dengan detak jantung Harley; ia mendapati dirinya berpikir kalau Angela sangatlah menggemaskan. —Harley/Angela; Lesley/Gusion. Fluff.


clockwork maiden

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. au. typo/misstypo. short, fluffy stuff.

 **sinopsis:** hati mekaniknya bergemuruh seirama dengan detak jantung harley; ia mendapati dirinya berpikir kalau angela sangatlah menggemaskan.

.

* * *

.

 _Oh, tidak._

Harley tidak merasakan kehadiran kakaknya dalam area sekitar. Mungkin, mungkin—kakaknya pergi untuk bermesraan sebentar bersama kekasihnya (yang tentunya tidak akan Harley terima!)—mungkin ia dalam bahaya. Mungkin _dirinya_ dalam bahaya, ia dapat merasakan tatapan seseorang terpaku padanya, tajam.

Ia ingin berbalik namun sadar kalau ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukan demikian.

Bulu romanya berdiri saat ia mendengar langkah besi yang berusaha melangkah pelan-pelan agar tidak menarik perhatian. Berjalan ke arahnya—upayanya gagal, tapi Harley menghargai usaha makhluk itu. Suara kakaknya menggema di kepalanya: _Awasi punggungmu_. Anak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan.

Langkah kaki di belakangnya semakin mendekat. Ia menjadi paranoid lalu memutuskan untuk melebarkan langkah kakinya.

Tempo langkah kaki di belakangnya menjadi lebih cepat.

Keringat dingin mengalir ke pipinya.

Mungkinkah… _predator_?!

Harley ingin berbalik untuk menggetok pedofil itu menggunakan tongkat sihirnya, memberinya pelajaran untuk tidak menjadikan anak-anak tidak berdaya sebagai targetnya—tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena ia terlalu ketakutan. Sampai-sampai kakinya terasa gemetaran namun ia tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari.

Pelan-pelan, ia berhenti.

Yang mengikutinya pun demikian.

Ia menarik napas, perlahan, lalu keluarkan. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera tancap gas.

"A-ah—tunggu!"

Kalau Harley menjatuhkan kristal milik kakaknya— _arahkan ke cahaya agar aku mengetahui lokasimu seandainya kau membutuhkan bantuanku_ —ia tidak menyadarinya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah agak jauh, Harley membiarkan dirinya untuk bernapas sebentar.

 _Kemana saudariku itu?_

Adalah pikiran pertama yang melintas di kepalanya. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ia temui dengan harapan dapat dituntun keluar dari hutan belukar ini, atau setidaknya dipertemukan kembali dengan kakaknya yang saat ini masih dimabuk cinta.

Inilah mengapa ia mati-matian tidak merestui hubungan kakaknya dengan laki-laki hidung belang seperti orang itu! Siapa namanya? Goseen? Gosend? Gussen? Kusen? Ah, tidak peduli! Lesley seharusnya lebih memerhatikan adiknya ketimbang orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang ke kehidupan mereka! Mengganggu saja!

Harley terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya. Selain tidak bisa menemukan kakaknya, ia juga kehilangan alat yang seharusnya bisa memanggil kakaknya. Ini benar-benar keberuntungan luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Harley melihat kilatan cahaya—disertai dengan letusan pistol.

Satu kali, mungkin hanya pemburu.

Dua kali, mungkin yang pertama meleset.

Tiga kali… mungkin… Harley mulai berpikir kalau mungkin targetnya bukan benar-benar binatang.

….

Ini… ini gawat, sepertinya.

Terdapat bayangan di atas kepalanya yang tiba-tiba melompati batang pohon dengan cepat sampai-sampai Harley tidak dapat melihatnya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja, lalu perasaan ingin mencari tahu mulai menguasainya—tetapi ia masih ragu, bagaimana kalau orang-orang di sana orang jahat?

Tapi ia berhenti meragukan dirinya saat pikirannya bertanya: _Bagaimana kalau orang di sana adalah Lesley?_

Ia menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya, lalu pelan-pelan mengintip dari balik batang pohon besar—

—yang tiba-tiba dilempari belati cahaya dengan benang tipis di ujung gagangnya.

Ia terjerembab ke belakang saking terkejutnya, lalu melihat seseorang yang familiar dari antara semak-semak—cih, si hidung belang. Matanya menatap Harley, tidak percaya, terkejut.

Ia memanggil Lesley.

Raungan pistol yang melesatkan pelurunya kembali terdengar dari kejauhan.

Pria itu mendecih memandang sosok anak kecil itu. Ia sekali-dua kali menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang semula terdengar, tetapi kemudian memfokuskan atensinya pada Harley. Katanya: "Lari, jangan kemari."

"A-apa yang kau—dimana Les—"

"Ia baik-baik saja; aku yakin." _Siapa sebenarnya yang berusaha kau yakinkan?_ "Duduk disini, jangan mengeluarkan suara. Atau pergi dari sini, selagi kau bisa." Katanya. Ia menyentuh pundak Harley, menatapnya tepat di mata. "Aku akan menjaganya."

Lalu ia pergi, menghilang begitu saja. Harley mendengar belatinya terangkat dari tancapannya dari batang pohon di belakangnya. Suara ledakan pistol kembali terdengar—tetapi kemudian ia mendengar sesuatu yang lain.

Langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

Harley segera berdiri, lalu berlari, panik memuncah di dadanya. Ia berlari mencari-cari pria itu—atau Lesley—atau siapapun yang dapat menolongnya, sungguh—tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengarahkan tembakannya ke arahnya.

Ia mendengar suara kakaknya, menjerit.

Lalu tembakan senapan yang sangat familiar terdengar.

Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun—tubuhnya seketika diliputi cahaya terang benderang. Harley berasumsi ia telah mati—kemudian ia sadar kalau Lesley dan pacar hidung belangnya—yang wajahnya masih bisa membuatnya mual—menatapnya dengan mata yang terbelalak heran.

Peluru yang tadi melesat ke arahnya meleleh saat mengenai media yang melingkupinya—Harley merasa hangat menyapu seluruh tubuhnya.

Lesley jatuh dari pohon.

Kekasihnya—si buaya darat itu—menjerit layaknya wanita saat pegangannya pada Lesley merenggang, membuat wanita itu terjatuh.

Harley mendengar seseorang tertawa, manis.

Seketika semuanya hening.

Cahaya yang melingkupinya secepat mungkin lenyap daripadanya, kini membentuk sosok gadis yang mulai terbentuk di belakang Harley.

Ia segera berlari menuju Lesley—yang dilihat hanyalah darah. Ada luka tembakan di bahunya, darahnya merembes hingga pakaiannya tak mungkin bisa digunakan lagi. Kekasihnya mengguncang tubuhnya. Harley tidak menyadari seseorang mengekor di belakangnya—ia terlalu marah untuk memahami sekelilingnya.

"Lesley!"

Anak laki-laki itu segera terjatuh di samping kakaknya, yang pelan-pelan membuka matanya.

"Lesley, bertahanlah!" ucapnya; ia kembali ke ingatan buruknya di hari kematian ayahnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…."

Lesley tidak merespon. Napasnya tercekat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, adikku sayang."

Gadis yang mengekori Harley mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bisa bantu!"

Suaranya nyaring. Kedua orang yang dirundung khawatir menengadah dan memandang gadis itu—tubuhnya mekanik, dengan sendi-sendi yang menyerupai boneka. Matanya menatap kosong wanita yang terbaring kesakitan, tanpa emosi. Harley mendengar gemuruh roda mekanik yang konstan layaknya detak jantung.

Ia tertawa. "Uuh, tapi… benang milikku kusut. Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

Emosinya memuncak. "Kakakku tidak bisa menunggu!"

"A-aw, kalau begitu, berikan aku rambut kakakmu!" Harley segera menarik rambut Lesley—membuat Lesley memelototinya meskipun ia sangat kesakitan. Di dalam pikirannya, _lebih baik mati daripada seseorang menarik paksa satu helai rambut di kepalamu._ Lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu berputar, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian belakangnya yang terdapat alat besar menyerupai benang pintal. Ia menyambungkan helaian rambut Lesley pada ujung benang dalam gulungan tersebut. Seketika helaian rambutnya bersinar keemasan. Gadis itu memanjangkan benang itu di depan wajahnya, entah apa yang ia lihat.

Lalu ia mendekati Lesley, dan mulai menggulung luka wanita itu dengan benang keemasan tersebut.

Kemudian Lesley menatap gadis cilik itu. "A… apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia melepaskan gulungannya, dan memperlihatkan lukanya sudah tertutupi sepenuhnya.

Harley menatap tidak percaya gadis itu, demikian pula pria itu.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah ia sepenuhnya yakin kalau lukanya telah sembuh, Lesley segera menendang kekasihnya.

 _Ouch_. Pikir Harley, pertama-tama. Gadis di sampingnya, masih tersenyum, namun senyumnya tersangkut di wajahnya seperti program yang tiba-tiba tidak responsif. Ia masih memandang Lesley yang memukuli pria itu karena tidak memeganginya erat-erat sampai ia terjatuh.

Harley menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia melihat matanya yang sayu, kini terpaku pada benang-benang di tangannya yang kusut.

"Um." ia memulai. Gadis itu menoleh—sejenak pikirannya tidak menyangka matanya yang terkesan hampa itu memancarkan cinta kasih. Ekspektasi akan hari esok yang lebih baik terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. "Te-terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum, berbinar. "Tidak masalah! Adalah tugasku membantu orang-orang!"

Harley menyukai senyum itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu terkekeh, pelan, namun ada kilatan sedih di matanya—Harley pikir cukup janggal. "Profesor memanggilku malaikat kecilnya." Jelasnya, lirih. Tidak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku Angela! Seperti malaikat! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa terbang. Siapa namamu?"

"Harley." Jawabnya, ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain selain tatapan intens Angela. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan padaku?"

Tangannya berhenti bergerak. "Oh, aku bisa melindungi orang-orang dari marabahaya, seperti tadi! Aku merasaka kalau kamu dalam bahaya, jadi aku menggunakan ini," ia mengeluarkan kristal yang Harley jatuhkan semula, "Untuk melacak keberadaanmu." Terangnya. Harley mengambil kembali kristal itu. "Lalu membuatkan barikade di sekitarmu untuk melindungimu."

Ia tertawa kecil—Harley menatap wajahnya yang terfokus pada benangnya yang kusut. "Terima kasih."

Angela tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku tadi ingin menanyakan padamu ke arah mana untuk ke Eruditio." Katanya. "Tapi aku gugup duluan sebelum menghampirimu."

Oh.

Itu Angela.

Bukan pedofil.

"Eruditio? Untuk apa kau ke—"

Harley mengingat kalau gadis di sampingnya bukan manusia. Ia mungkin ada keperluan dengan ilmuwan lainnya di sana.

"Ayahku mengirimku untuk mencari profesor Rooney!"

Mendengar itu matanya terbuka lebar. "Aku mengenalnya!" sentaknya senang. Angela meraih tangannya, lalu menatapnya penuh harap—Harley merasa wajahnya memerah. "A-aku… uhh…."

"Sungguh?"

"Y-ya? Aku pernah bekerja dengannya."

"Ah! Antar aku kepadanya!" ia mendesak.

(Dari jauh, Lesley menatap adiknya, lalu mendengus. "Bocah.")

Jari-jari mereka bertaut, Angela terus merapalkan _kumohon kumohon kumohon_ sambil melompat-lompat girang dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Harley, yang kini wajahnya sama merahnya dengan kepiting rebus. Ia mengiyakan permintaan itu. Angela memekik gembira, lalu mendekap Harley sangat erat.

Hati mekaniknya bergemuruh seirama dengan detak jantung Harley; ia mendapati dirinya berpikir kalau Angela sangatlah menggemaskan.

Setidaknya ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini selain berjalan tanpa arah di Land of Dawn.

.

* * *

.

 **bonus:**

* * *

"Apa ini artinya kau tidak akan cemburu kalau ia memonopoliku?"

Harley menyemburkan air minumnya. "Tidak! Tidak boleh! Pacaran itu tidak baik!" baik, ia menyukai Angela—tapi ini hanya seperti cinta pertama dan rasa kagum karena gadis seusianya bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya. Tidak lebih! Perasaan ini akan berlalu… kan?

Tidak lama kemudian Angela datang dan membawakannya boneka kecil, miniatur dirinya. "Lihat apa yang dibuatkan oleh _si buaya darat_ itu!" katanya, menunjuk ke arah kekasih Lesley yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka dari kounter minuman. Lesley menyemburkan air minumnya. Dua kali, di meja yang sama. Kakak adik.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kakak pacaran dengan _hidung belang_ seperti dia! Dia mencurigakan!"

Gadis robot itu menatapnya dengan senyum polos. "Hi… dung belang?" ia berbisik, berulang-ulang, berusaha memperingati dirinya untuk mengingat kosakata baru itu. Lalu perlahan ia menaikkan volumenya sampai ia memekikkan kata itu, memutar-mutar tubuhnya di tengah kerumunan orang. Ia tertawa lepas, orang-orang menatapnya—terutama Lesley—dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Dan Lesley menyadari kalau selama ini yang mengajari kata-kata itu pada Angela tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adiknya seorang. Padahal Lesley kira _orang sialan itu._

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** fix bakal buruk banget seandainya angela ketemu sama rooney; alpha sama beta kan yang disuruh buat nangkep angela sama ayahnya:( dan ya, timelinenya ga canon; seandainya canon, berarti angela dah nyasar di land of dawn bertahun-tahun.

—11 Februari, 1:39 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
